gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bridesmaids Revisited
Bridesmaids Revisited is the 16th episode of Season 6 of WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis YOUR CHEATING HEART – Proud parents Lorelai (Lauren Graham) and Christopher (David Sutcliffe) attend a journalism panel at Yale where Rory (Alexis Bledel) dazzles the crowd. Afterwards, Lorelai offers to help Christopher (David Sutcliffe) out by babysitting his 3-year-old daughter and is horrified by the toddler's terrible behavior. The next day, Rory and Logan (Matt Czuchry) attend the wedding of Logan's sister, Honor (guest star Devon Sorvari). While helping the bride and her three bridesmaids get ready, Rory is devastated to learn how Logan spent his time during their recent breakup. Logan tries to defend his actions, but a devastated Rory turns to Lorelai and Paris (Liza Weil) for comfort. Finally, Lane (Keiko Agena) is still heartbroken over Zack (guest star Todd Lowe), until he turns up at the diner with a surprise. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as [[Rory Gilmore|'Rory Gilmore']] :Scott Patterson as [[Luke Danes|'Luke Danes']] :Keiko Agena as [[Lane Kim|'Lane Kim']] :Liza Weil as [[Paris Geller|'Paris Geller']] :Sean Gunn as [[Kirk Gleason|'Kirk Gleason']] :Matt Czuchry as [[Logan Huntzberger|'Logan Huntzberger']] Recurring cast :Sally Struthers as [[Babette Dell|'Babette Dell']] :Sebastian Bach as [[Gil|'Gil']] :Danny Strong as [[Doyle McMaster|'Doyle McMaster']] :Todd Lowe as [[Zack Van Gerbig|'Zack Van Gerbig']] :John Cabrera as [[Brian Fuller|'Brian Fuller']] :Rona Benson as Joni :Nicolette Collier as [[Georgia Hayden|'Georgia Hayden']] Guest starring :Devon Sorvari as [[Honor Huntzberger|'Honor Huntzberger']] :Michael Albala as [[Josh|'Josh']] :Samantha Shelton as Walker :Ryen Herrmann as Alexandra :Abigail Spencer as Megan :Arden Myrin as Claude :Leslie Odom, Jr. as Quentin Walsh Quotes :I wonder how long till Logan sleeps with somebody else ... bet he already has. :– Rory drinking with Doyle :''Chris – You're amazing, Lor.'' :''Lorelai – Only in the true sense of the word.'' Trivia * You might remember actress Samantha Shelton ("Walker") from Season 2 Episode 6, "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore". She was "Libby Doty", who was also presented at the Debutante Ball. * Zack proposes to Lane in the diner, witnessed by Babette, Kirk and Luke, among others. * Lane says yes and they get engaged. Music * "Kool Thing" by Sonic Youth * "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani * "My Humps" by The Black-Eyed Peas * "Hava Nagila" Photos Screen shot 2012-07-24 at 9.00.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-07-31 at 12.01.43 AM.png 6-16.png Errrrrr.jpg 49764 1202090237823 full.jpg 1219248386704 f.jpg Bridesmaids.JPG Screen shot 2012-07-30 at 11.30.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-07-29 at 12.52.29 AM.png Sf1.jpg Show references MUSIC * "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane, "If I Could Turn Back Time" by Cher FILM * Saw II * Network * The Breakfast Club * Brokeback Mountain * Schindler's List * Invasion of the Body Snatchers POP CULTURE :The episode title refers to Brideshead Revisited, an English novel by Evelyn Waugh. :Lane – I photograph so Asian. :Lorelai – Yeah, well, I think Ming-Na has that same problem. :Rory – Don't give me that look. Simplify your prose. You'll still get your point across, and I won't have to publish a newspaper the size of a David Foster Wallace novel. :Logan – I see you went with Faye Dunaway in Network. :Rory – And Maureen Dowd "come hither" pumps for good measure. :Christopher – I got here early and scouted out the best ones. We were more towards the middle, but then two people, I'm pretty sure it was Brigitte Nielsen and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, sat right in front of me. :Gordon – I will begin by posing a series of questions to our panel. Now, let's begin. I was wondering how the panelists would describe the state of journalistic ethics on a collegiate level in the post-Judy Miller era, and— :Lorelai – If I had a cooler of Gatorade, I'd pour it over your head. :Lorelai – She is smart. She's Anthony Michael Hall in Breakfast Club smart. :Christopher – Oh, it's my new nanny. :Lorelai: Oh, does Sienna know about this? :Christopher – There are waiting lists and psychological tests and blood samples and sworn oaths and dark back-room promises, and every single headmistress looks like Dick Cheney. :Lorelai – Yeah, I'm fun. I like Teletubbies. :Gil – Yeah, I get what you're saying. It's a West Hartford Bat Mitzvah, not the Albert Hall. :Zach – So, uh, I reached a new level on ''Soulcalibur III''. :Claude – Ooh, I love that dress, Rory. :Rory – Oh, thanks. :Megan – Is that Carolina's? :Rory – Um, no, it's mine. :Lorelai – Please. I'm looking forward to it. I managed to find Uno and checkers and parts of Battleship and most of the pieces of Candy Land, which I figure we can mix together to create a fabulous new game, Candy Ship Battle Land. War never tasted so good. :Lorelai – Oh, Full House. You know, I think the Olsen twins weigh less now than they did on that show. :Megan – He just did a translation of The Bhagavad Gita. :Walker – Tripp's too short. I'm over the whole Mia Farrow–Woody Allen thing. :Megan – No way. I was in Biarritz. :Megan – I look like RuPaul. :Lorelai – If that's your Donald Sutherland Invasion of the Body Snatchers impression, it's a really good one. :Zack – I got it at the pawn shop. It belonged to like an Elk or a Moose or something. But it looked cool, and I could afford it, so I got it. :Christopher – Hi, Mary Poppins. :Lorelai – I tried discussing Japanese Noh theater with her. She screamed. :Lorelai – I'm sorry. Uh, yes, that was Dr. Spock turning over in his grave. :Lorelai – Ah, well, if it isn't da Vinci's daddy. :Lorelai – Well, school is overrated. Ask Abraham Lincoln. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6